Love the way you lie
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: My first ever songfic "Love the way you lie" by Skylar Grey. "I'm sorry." I say ashamed that I almost walked away from her like that. "Don't be." Seddie :


**Love The Way You Lie**

**My first ever songfic! This is 10 pages, I'm not even sure myself how it turned out so long. So I should tell you that Sam may seem a litle selfish in here oh and this whole story is in Freddie's pov. The song is "Love the way you lie" By Skylar Grey and I recomend that you listen to that song while reading this. ****Hope you like this.**

**Summary: _"__I__'__m __sorry.__" __I __say __ashamed __that __I __almost __walked __away __from __her __like __that. _**"_**Don't be." She says and leans in to kiss me again. Maybe I'm a masochist, I tried to leave her, but I'm glad that I didn't because I don't want to ever leave.**_

"Sam this is stupid." I say.

"No it's not." She answers.

"How can breaking into our teachers house and breaking her car possibly be fun?" I ask.

"Why do you always try to ruin my fun?" She asks.

"Because I'm trying to look after you." I answer.

"I can look after myself." She says rolling her eyes.

"I know. But you keep doing stupid things, AND dragging me into it." I say.

"If you're so scared of getting into trouble then why don't you just leave? Nothing's holding you here." She says looking at me.

"You know I would never do that." I say.

* * *

><p><em>On the first page of our story<em>

_The future seemed so bright_

* * *

><p>"And that class, is what you do if you're house catches on fire." Finishes my teacher. I'm usually the kind of a person who loves school and always pays attention but seriously, what are we supposed to do if our house catches on fire? How old does she think we are? Five? I have a feeling that this is going to be a long and boring day. Suddenly the door opens and I hear someone walk in. I don't look at the person because it's probably just Gibby late again.<p>

"Miss Puckett, you're late. On your first day" The teacher says angrily. Puckett? I don't recognize that name.

"Yeah Sorry, what ever." I hear a girl say. I look up and see a beautiful girl, she has long golden, curly hair, blue eyes that looks like an ocean, and she's dressed in simple black jeans and a read tank top with a dark blue jacket on top. She doesn't look too girly but not boyish either. Then she's walking to her seat that's behind me our eyes lock and at that moment I can only think one thing – she looks like an angel. So maybe this day isn't going to be so bad after all, I have a feeling that this is a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Then this thing turned out so evil<em>

_I don't know why i'm still surprised_

* * *

><p>"Hey" I say after finally geting enouth corage to talk to her. I extand my hand to her but to my surprise she just looks at it and doesn't take it.<p>

"Hey" She finally says with a bored expresion.

"So... what's your name?" I ask politely. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Why are you asking? Are you with the cops?" She shouts looking around with wide eyes and tightly clutching her bag to her chest.

"No, relax I'm just trying to be friendly." I say. Why would she worry about police?

"Oh... well... I knew that. I was just... you know... kidding." She says.

"Okay?" I say it more as a question.

"I'm Sam." She says looking bored again.

"I'm Freddie. I... uh... think that Sam is a pretty name." I compliment.

"Yeah well I think that Freddie is a stupid name, you're probably a nub." She says.

"Excuse me?" I ask. I can't believe that she just said that.

"You heard me, now be a good little nub and go buy me some ham." She says.

"But..." I try but she cuts me off.

"Do it!" She yells raising her fist.

"Okay, okay I'm going." I say backing away. I should have realized that she wasn't who she seemed to be. And now I'm supposed to buy her some ham. Wait... where's my wallet. I Turn around and see Sam smirking at me with my wallet in her hands. How did this thing turn out so evil?

* * *

><p><em>Even angels have their wicked schemes<em>

_And you take that to new extremes_

* * *

><p>"Come on nub, live a little. It'll be fun." Sam says smiling evilly at me.<p>

No, Sam. I don't wanna." I say backing away from her. She grabs me by my shoulder and turns me around to face her again.

"Come on Freddie, please." She says and her eyes are getting watery. I know that this is just an act so I would give in. But still the way she says my name out loud and the fact that she almost never does it. And the way she looks just so... so... like an angel. It makes me remember how I first met her... then she came in to that classroom and our eyes locked.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Yes." She says jumping up and down. I smile. I guess even angels have they're wicked schemes. She stops jumping and looks at me with an evil smile.

"Let's begin." She says. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><em>But you'll always be my hero<em>

_Even though you've lost your mind_

* * *

><p>"Have you completely lost it!" I yell shocked.<p>

"I know what I'm doing." She says calmly.

"I don't think that you do. Sam what if she gets hurt?" I ask.

"So what if she does? It's not like this could kill her. And I thought that you hate Valerie too." Sam says annoyed.

"I do but... don't you think that filling her locker with spiders is a little extreme. And what would Carly say about this?" I ask, trying to convince her that it's a bad idea.

"It's not like a couple hundred of spiders could kill her and that's why I didn't tell Carly about this, so she wouldn't have to say anything." Sam says.

"What if we get caught?" I ask.

"We won't." She says.

"But that's the thing, I think we will get caught, you know why? Because you always do this, you drag me into your little schemes and then if you get caught you just put the whole blame on me, and you must have lost your mind if you think that I'm going to keep agreeing to this." I say all in one breath.

"If I lost my mind then why do you always still do it? You know what will happen but you still stick with me and take the blame. So why?" She asks. I don't have an answer to that. Maybe it's because in a way she'll always be my hero. The way she never lets anybody bring her down, the way she can be an angel and a demon at the same time. I love that about her... I love her. I loved her since the first time I saw her.

"Fine, let's do it." I say and she smirks knowing that once again she has one.

* * *

><p><em>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<em>

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

* * *

><p>"Now, as the three of you may know, last night our schools lockers wore vandalized. And we found this next to one of the lockers." Principal Franklin says showing us a bracelet that says ICarly on it. Only Sam, Carly and I had those. Sam must have accidently dropped hers last night then we were vandalizing the lockers. Well Sam was vandalizing the lockers actually, I just stood and watched. I honestly still have no idea why she dragged me there.<p>

"Care to explain?" He asks looking at Sam expectantly.

"Yes." She says. Carly, Principal Franklin and I are looking at her expectantly. She locks eyes with me and I instantly know what she's about to do.

"Freddie did it." She says softly. We all gasp.

"Freddie, is that true?" He asks me. At first I'm about to say no but then I remember the way she said my name, so calmly, so softly. She knows that she can get me to do anything then she does that. So I look at her once again and I see an angel who would never hurt anybody. She's looking back at me. Her face blank. I close my eyes and say the words that I know I'm going to regret later.

"Yes." I lie looking only at Sam. Her face doesn't change, she doesn't look happy, relieved or thankful, just... blank.

"Well I'm sorry Freddie but this will go down on your permanent record." Principal Franklin says.

"I know." I whisper closing my eyes. Sometimes I wonder if she even really cares. I do so much for her and she never even looks grateful. After I'm done talking to Principal Franklin about my punishment I can go home. Carly and Sam left awhile ago. I'm walking down the hole when I see her. Sam sitting on the stairs. As soon as she notices that I'm here she stands up and walks up to me.

"Sam what are you...?" I try to say but she cuts mu off.

"Thank you." She says and kisses my cheek. Then she turns around and walks out the school like nothing happened. I put my hand on my cheek where she kissed me and for once I know that she cares and appreciates what I do for her. Sure she lies and most of the time just uses me, but in a strange, twisted way... that's what I love about her.

* * *

><p><em>Now there's gravel in our voices<em>

_Glasses shattered from the fight_

* * *

><p>I duck to the ground just in time for my head to miss the glass that Sam threw at me.<p>

"You just threw a glass at me!" I yell shocked.

"Way to state the obvious!" Sam yells back.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about – you never appreciate me!" I yell.

"Well what's there to appreciate! You're just a big nub who's always ruining my fun and getting in my way!" Sam yells.

"Excuse ME for looking after you!" I yell.

"Well... I..." she says, she looks like she's about to say something but then...

"What is going on here?" Carly asks walking down the stairs then she sees the broken glass.

"Nothing." Sam says. Carly looks at her suspiciously.

"Yeah... nothing." I say so Carly would leave.

* * *

><p><em>In this tug of war you always win<em>

_Even when i'm right_

_Cos you feed me fables from your head_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And __it's __sick_ _that __all __these __battles __are __what __keeps __me __satisfied._

* * *

><p>"Say it!" Sam yells.<p>

"But Sam I'm right, and you know it." I say desperately. I try to get her off me but she keeps me face down on the ground.

"I said say it!" She yells again and starts twisting my arms.

"Freddie just say it." Carly says concerned.

"But-" I try.

"Say it or I swear when I'm done with you even your own mother won't recognize you." She says.

"You know that she won't give up." Carly says.

"Fine! You're right Sam! You're right and I'm wrong, now get off me." I say and she finally gets off. I know that it was only empty threats but it still made me scared. I look at her and see a smirk on her face. With everything that she does anybody else would probably try to stop it or get angry at her, but you know... in a strange way all of our fights and all of this is what keeps me satisfied.

* * *

><p><em>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<em>

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

* * *

><p>"Sam... there's something I've been trying to tell you." I hear Ben say. Ben is a football player and one of the most popular guys in school. I hate him.<p>

"Yeah?" Sam asks. I lean a little closer to them so I could see them better from where I'm hiding behind the lockers.

"I love you." He says smirking. Come on Sam you can't seriously believe that that idiot even knows what love is, don't fall for his trick. But she does fall for his trick because the next thing I know they're passionately kissing in the middle of the hallway. I can feel tears in my eyes. I love her doesn't she know that? I quietly walk away before they can see me. I don't even remember walking but the next thing I know I'm sitting on the stairs with my head in my hands. I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here but I guess it was awhile. Suddenly I hear footsteps. I look up and see her. Still as beautiful as always. She's just looking at me, I guess she can tell that I saw them by my watery eyes. She always could read me like that. For a moment, just one moment her eyes look regretful and she opens her mouth to say something. But then she closes her mouth, shakes her head and slowly walks away. Leaving me alone with my broken heart. You would think that I hate her now. Only a fool wouldn't hate a girl who caused him so much pain. But I just can't help it, I love her. I don't think that anything she does will ever change that.

* * *

><p><em>So maybe i'm a masochist<em>

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_Til the walls are going up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

* * *

><p>"You know what? Just forget it." I say shaking my head.<p>

"What do you mean "Just forget it?" Sam asks.

"I mean that I'm done with you. I'm done with always taking the blame for you, helping you with all of you're schemes... this friendship... everything" I say, I know that I'm being harsh, but... maybe she's not an angel after all. Maybe it's time that I move on from her.

"You don't mean that." She says. Her voice is strong but I can see fear in her eyes. That fear almost makes me change my mind about this... almost.

"I do... I love you, you know. I always have, since the first time I saw you." I say.

"But you always loved Carly." She says confused.

"No, I just wanted you to think that because I knew that that was the only way you would ever let me get closer to you. But non of that matters anymore. I still love you but I can see now that you will never love me back. You always keep using my love for you." I say turning around to leave.

"I'm sorry." She says and I freeze. This is the first time that she ever apologized to me... or anybody, well except Carly apcourse. I slowly turn around and look at her.

"I was never good at this." She says.

"At what?" I ask confused.

"Showing my emotions... getting close to people... well maybe I was good at this then I was little, but... just... I never wanted you to leave. Maybe I just always did this to you because somewhere deep inside I always knew that you'll leave. Just like everybody always do." She says and I'm shocked then I see how honest she looks. This isn't one of those tricks she uses to get me to do stuff for her. This is real.

"I didn't know that." I say softly.

"Yeah... you didn't." She says looking down.

"Does this mean that you do care about me?" I ask hopefully.

"Apcourse. You're my best friend... maybe even more then that." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I always loved you too. I just hope that his still means anything to you." She says turning around. And I'm left here standing. Come on Freddie... don't do this you know that she'll just get back to using you...

"Wait!" I yell after her just as she's about to turn around the corner. She turns around and looks at me with sad eyes. I slowly walk towards her and stop right infront of her. We're just standing there and looking at each over for I don't know how long. And then I don't know what posses me to do what I'm about to do, but I lean towards her and kiss her. I kind of expect her to pull away but instead she kisses me back. She's kissing me back! And you know what I see then I finally pull away from her? An angel, she looks just like an angel.

"I'm sorry." I say ashamed that I almost walked away from her like that.

"Don't be." She says and leans in to kiss me again. Maybe I'm a masochist, I tried to leave her, but... I'm kind of glad I didn't, because I don't want to ever leave. I love her.

* * *

><p><em>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<em>

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

* * *

><p>"I know. But you keep doing stupid things, AND dragging me into it." I say.<p>

"If you're so scared of getting into trouble then why don't you just leave? Nothing's holding you here." She says looking at me.

"You know I would never do that." I say.

"Yeah I know." She says and kisses me on the lips.

"I can never get used to you're kisses." I say.

"Me too. Now let's go." She says walking towards our teachers car. Isn't it strange what love can do to a person. I know that if we get caught I'll be the one taking all of the blame but... I love her and nothing she does will ever change that. Because I love the way she lies.

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? I'll never know if you don't review. :)**


End file.
